


Four's a Crowd

by SidheLives



Series: Anders in Over his Head [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Ethical Nonmonogomy, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/pseuds/SidheLives
Summary: People from Anders's past keep showing up, despite him putting a sea between them.Some reunions are more pleasant than others however.
Relationships: Amell/Zevran Arainai (Background), Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Hawke/Isabela/Zevran Arainai
Series: Anders in Over his Head [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864846
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	1. Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Rated explicit for Chapter 2/3. If you're not here for witty banter best wait for them.  
> Although if you're not here for witty banter I don't know what to do with you.

Anders had a strange feeling about this whole situation.

It was odd how his past had seemed to follow him across the Waking Sea. First there was Aria, a strange mirror image of Warden-Commander Amell (her cousin as fate would have it, although he didn't give much credence to fate), then Nathaniel, of all people, had shown up; the bloody Warden-Constable of Fereldan himself traipsing about Kirkwall's deep roads, and much more positively inclined to a reunion than Anders would have guessed he would be. They didn't part on _ bad _ terms, but Anders had slipped out of the country while both Hypetia and Nathaniel were busy in Weisshaupt and he had suspected the man might hold a grudge. He knew from Hypetia's letters to Aria that she held him no ill will, apparently overjoyed that he was alive and delighted that he and Aria were together, although he wondered how much of that was her exaggerating for his benefit. Nathaniel had never been as  _ understanding _ as the Warden-Commander, so he had been pleasantly surprised by their unexpectedly heartfelt meeting.

And now, to round out his trip down memory lane, there was to be a tangle with an Elven assassin. He doubted it would be as pleasant as the last time, however.

"You're awfully quiet, Love. What's in that head of yours?” Aria asked, catching his free hand in hers. Even in the gloom of the Sundermount caves she seemed to glow with an inner light, and her gaze chased away the chill.

“Oh, nothing much.” He shrugged.

“That’s usually true.” She teased, a mischievous grin turning her lips.

He chuckled, bumping his shoulder into hers. “Very funny.”

“But really, what are you thinking about? I can hear the gears turning in your mind.” She pulled close to him, lowering her voice so it would not carry to Varric and Isabella who were poking around the passage ahead of them. “You’re worried. Why?”

“I’m not worried exactly, I just have an odd feeling about this assassin.” He didn’t know how to explain the feeling he had to her, it was a wriggle at the back of his neck, an apprehension that made his palms itch.

“He seems reasonable enough. How monstrous could he be, considering he specifically told the Dalish to give him up to protect them? I mean, yeah, we’re probably walking into a trap or an ambush or something, but it’s not like it would be the first time. I think we can handle it." She grinned confidently.

Anders lifted her hand to lay a kiss on its back. "That's what I love about you: you're always looking on the bright side."

Aria beamed at him, leaning over to plant a kiss against his cheek, and he turned his head to catch her lush lips with his.

“Uh, Hawke?” Varric called back, interrupting what had promised to be an excellent kiss.

Anders scowled. “She's occupied, Varric.”

Aria laughed, pushing chastisingly against his shoulder before calling back to the dwarf. “What is it Varric?”

The haunting scream of a varterral echoed all around them, the shrill sound like blades in Anders’s ears. “Didn’t you already kill this thing?!”

“I call dibs on this one!” Isabela spun her blades, a vicious white smile gleaming against deeply tanned skin, then she dashed deeper into the caves with an ecstatic hollar.

“We can continue this later. Let's go make sure Isabela doesn’t get herself killed.” Aria grinned, planting a firm smack against Anders’s backside before racing after the impatient rogue.

Varric sighed as Aria ran past him before looking back at Anders's dreamy smile. “Don’t lose focus, Blondie. Those girls will need someone to patch them up,”

The varterral fell with a final piercing screech, the cavern shaking as it’s enormous carcass collapsed to the ground. Aria, covered in viscera and breathing heavily, whooped victoriously. “Oh, I can’t wait to tell Merril. She’ll be so jealous we fought another one without her.”

“We’ve got company,” Varric said under his breath, prompting the others to swing around.

“Now you I wasn’t expecting.” The slick Antivan curl on the words caught Anders’s attention. He knew that voice.

“Zev, you bastard! I thought I smelled Antivan leather!” Isabela elatedly pushed past Anders to see the copper skinned, painfully attractive elf.

Zevran laughed. “Isabela! If it isn’t my favorite pirate wench!” Anders stepped closer behind Aria, surreptitiously hoping for a better view of the man.

“Shouldn’t you be dead by now?” Isabela planted her hands on her hips, cocking one leg out suggestively.

“I could say the same, my dear. It seems we were both fortunate to find powerful friends, no?”

“How is your delectable Pet?” Her teeth closed around her name with an intimacy that raised Anders’s eyebrows.

Zevran quirked a single brow. “You know she does not like that nickname.”

"You call her Pet constantly." Isabela quipped.

"Ah, but it is different for me. As you said, she is  _ my _ Pet." His tone was joking, but his eyes clearly indicated that he would not budge on the matter.

“Oh fine; how is the formidable Hypetia, then?”

“Wait, Hypetia? Hypetia Amell?” Aria had been glancing between the two of them looking amused, but had snapped to attention at the name.

"The Warden-Commander is Aria's cousin." Anders volunteered the information without thinking and everyone's eyes snapped to him. 

"Anders!" Zevran spread his arms wide in surprise. "How long has it been? Five years?"

"Six, actually." Anders smiled sheepishly, feeling Isabela and Aria's curious eyes on him.

"You know Zevran?" Isabela sounded as shocked as Anders had ever heard her.

"Anders and I met in much the same way as you met my dear Hypetia, Isabela." Zevran threw her a significant glance as he spoke.

Isabela's eyes widened, a grin spreading across her face as she looked Anders up and down, apparently revaluating him based on this new information. "Oh, did you now? That's very interesting."

"You are looking excellent, my friend." Zevran gave Anders his own once over, the heat in his eyes making the mage shuffle slightly.

"So  _ you're _ Zevran Arainai." Aria finally butted into the conversation. "I've heard a lot about you from Hypetia's letters. Nice to have a face to go with the name. I'm Aria Hawke."

"Likewise, Mistress Hawke. I hear they call you the Champion of Kirkwall now. So many names to juggle, I know Pet struggles with the weight, I assume it is the same for you."

Aria shrugged casually. "I kind of like it actually, and please, call me Aria."

"Very well, Aria."

"I'm sorry, are we just going to ignore the fact that your boyfriend has fucked Zevran fucking Arainai and never mentioned it?" Isabela interrupted, gesturing broadly at Anders.

Anders opened his mouth to retort defensively, but Aria beat him to it. "Well, you've clearly fucked him and  _ you _ never mentioned it. Why should Anders?"

Behind them Varric chuckled. Aria glanced over her shoulder at him. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm just taking notes. This is solid gold. Continue as if I wasn't here." The dwarf responded, waving her off.

"So how do you know Zevran, Isabela?" Aria asked, her stride not broken in the least.

"Oh, we met ages ago in Antiva. We've been  _ bumping _ into each other ever since." She smirked. "I must say, being introduced to Hypetia was the most memorable  _ bump _ ."

Aria, clearly following the logic implied by Isabela's comment glanced at Anders and he flushed, avoiding eye contact. This was not exactly how he had planned on her finding out about the extent of his and Hypetia's relationship, honestly he'd hoped to avoid the subject entirely. After an agonizing moment Aria turned back to Zev. "I'd love to catch up more, but I feel we should focus on these men who want you dead for the moment."

"Spoilsport." Isabela crossed her arms and pouted.

"As much as I am enjoying the conversation, I must agree with the eminently beautiful Aria. The Crows are desperate and will not be content to wait for long. They will continue to throw hapless fools to their deaths in their attempt to end my life." Zevran affirmed. 

Anders watched Aria preen under the compliment, it would have been out of character for her to do otherwise, her lips curling into a confidant smirk. "What do you say we just kill them all?"

"An excellent idea. You are a woman after my own heart. You know where their camp is, yes? Perhaps we arrange a wake-up call for our friends?"

"Hawke, why is it any time you make new friends it always leads to us killing a bunch of people?" Varric asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Aria shrugged. "Just lucky I guess."


	2. Tête-à-tête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a quick, humorous scene between Aria and Anders where she fucks with him and he is uncomfortable.  
> It became a scene where she fucks with him and he fucks her.  
> Oops

"So…" Aria was undressing near the fireplace while Anders, already nude, lounged on the bed. He had been gazing absently at the canopy, arms tucked casually behind his head, but the tone of her voice made his back stiffen. When Aria hadn’t brought up the revealing conversation with Zevran on the way back from Sundermount he had foolishly tricked himself into thinking he would avoid the now impending conversation. He knew Aria better than that, however, and should have anticipated that she was biding her time until a moment he couldn’t escape. She was removing her final belt, two others having already clattered to the ground beside her in a heap. "You've never mentioned you knew Hypetia  _ that _ well." She dropped the belt, it’s metal buckle striking the marble floor with a clang that made Anders jump.

"Well, you never asked." He tried to sound casual, as if this wasn't the most uncomfortable conversation he had ever had.

Aria laughed. Anders looked over and found her grinning at him as she stepped out of her trousers. "Should I make sure to ask everyone if they've fucked my cousin? Just to be sure?"

He couldn't tell if she was angry or not. Her smile made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he forced a chuckle, trying to push down his anxiety. "Maybe you should, considering Isabela had never mentioned her liaison either."

"I'll be sure to ask Avaline next time I see her."

"Oh, do make sure I'm there for that. I love it when she turns that particular shade of red you tend to bring out." Anders sat up to watch her slowly unbutton her shirt. His eyes followed her dexterous fingers as they nimbly worked down her chest, trepidations regarding the conversation momentarily forgotten as cotton gave way to supple skin. He subconsciously licked his lips as the fabric slid from her shoulders to flutter to the floor and she began to remove her breast band.

"Nice diversion, but I believe I was asking about  _ you _ and my cousin." Her words broke the momentary spell cast by her body and Anders shivered slightly at the near whiplash-inducing swing from arousal to apprehension.

"Love, I genuinely never thought it was important. You know I would have told you if I did."

"Forgive a little curiosity on my part." With a flick of her wrist, a rush of air whirled through the room, extinguishing the candles and leaving her backlit by the fireplace alone. The shape of her curves were touched golden at the edges by the firelight, enticing and just a little terrifying as Anders could no longer see her expression. "Was it just the once, with the three of you?" Her tone was still casual, but the timbre of her voice had dropped and felt like velvet running along the inside of Anders's skull.

"Do you mean did I only sleep with her the once when it was the three of us or did the three of us only sleep together once?” He was flustered, his body was torn between the desire to pounce on her and to flee; his dick was so confused.

“I mean, did you fuck Hypetia outside of the time Zevran joined in.” She slowly approached the bed as she spoke, hips swaying provocatively, her shadow dancing over Anders.

Anders swallowed hard, unable to remove his eyes from her rolling hips. “Yes.” Short answers were best. Anders wasn’t confident what his voice would do if he attempted to speak at length.

Aria climbed onto the bed, slithering over the coverlet towards him on her hands and knees. “Was she good?”

Lying would probably be a bad choice, Anders decided, licking his suddenly dry lips. “Yes.”

She slid up to kneel between his legs, pushing him forcefully back onto the bed and rising up onto her knees to look down at him. The light spilled around her form to cascade over her full breasts and lean stomach. Her eyes reflected the flickering glow of the fire, pupils dilated to nearly overtake her deep brown irises and giving her expression a frenzied quality. “Am I better?”

“Maker yes.” Anders didn’t hesitate, his voice was breathy but sure. There was no deception in the immediacy of his response, the question simply did not bear consideration. Hypetia had been very good, but for him, there was no comparison.

Her teeth gleamed as she smiled wickedly. “Well, that’s all I care about then.” The borderline manic look in her eyes had completely vanished, replaced by merciless delight.

Aghast, Anders pushed up onto his elbows, tension falling away to be replaced with consternation. “You absolute bitch. I thought you were livid! I feared for my life!”

Aria cackled, head falling back. “Oh, Maker I know! I almost couldn’t keep it up.” There were tears in her eyes from laughing. “You certainly could though, eh?”

His eyes followed hers down to his erection and he flushed.“Hey, it’s not my fault that you're simultaneously the most alluring  _ and _ terrifying woman I’ve ever met."

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She leaned down and kissed him, a chuckle passing from her lips to his. “Love, why would I be mad at you for sleeping with a girl, who happened to be related to me, six years ago?

“It was more the fact that I never told you that I thought you might have an issue with.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, are we expected to tell each other everyone we’ve ever slept with?” She sat back on her heels, tapping her cheek thoughtfully, then began to count on her fingers. “So there’s you, Isabela, Athenr—"

Anders cut her off with a pained smile. "Point taken."

She smirked affectionately. “I don’t give a damn who you were or who you fucked before you were mine, Anders,”

He let out a little sigh as he looked up at her face. The queer feeling in his chest was a familiar one, but it never stopped surprising him. A tightening in the center of his chest, like his heart was pressing against the cage of his ribs, a sudden lack of breath, warmth spreading out from his center to fill every inch of him. To say he loved Aria would be a gross underestimation of reality. Love was such a small word, it had neither the breadth nor depth to encapsulate the unfathomable sea of adoration Anders felt for her. There were not enough words in all the languages of Thedas to capture it, but he could see it reflected in her mahogany eyes. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her onto his lap and pressing his lips to her. He felt her fingers wind themselves into his hair as she returned his embrace, her tongue dancing with his in choreography practiced over years together. He thought about saying the words. He said them so often she was probably sick of hearing them: every morning and evening for three years, and many utterances in between those. They ran in circles in his mind as the smell and feel of her overran his senses, then she shifted her hips, pushing down on his shoulders to lift herself up and onto his still hard cock, and the sensation of her around him tore the words from his lips in a gasp. “I love you.”

“I know,” she breathed into his ear, her tongue caressing the delicate skin of the lobe before she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again. She rode him agonizingly slowly, taking her breath from his gasping lips, fingers once again tangled in his hair. It was maddening. Anders bucked his hips up into her as she slowly lowered her hips to meet his and she yelped like a fox. “Won’t you say it, Aria?”

There was a delay in her response as she gulped for air. “Say what?”

Anders thrust up again and she cried out, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “You know what.” His words came out low, almost a growl, and he felt her shudder in his arms.

“You’ll have to remind me,” she panted. He couldn’t see her expression as she occupied herself running her teeth along his collar bone, but he could hear the smirk in it.

“I’m afraid this isn’t a very reminiscent position." That was the only warning he gave her before rolling her onto her back. She gave another little cry, the sound stretching out into a low moan as he leaned into her, pressing himself deeper. "I want to hear you say it."

" _ Make me _ ."

There was a challenge in her eyes and she slid her tongue along the edge of her teeth, smiling cheekily. Anders caught her bottom lip between his teeth and thrust again, then pulled out as he tailed nibbling kisses down her jaw.

"Giving up so easy?" She teased, hips wriggling to rub herself against him.

Anders chuckled darkly. "Not by a long shot." Taking hold of one of her thighs, he roughly flipped her onto her stomach and leaned over her back to bite her neck. The sound of Aria's gasp was muffled in the pillows under her face, which she hastily pushed away, at the same time getting her knees beneath her to eagerly push her hips back into his. He teased his hands along her sides, pressing hot kisses along the blades of her shoulders and she writhed under him, humming pleadingly into the mattress. “Say it.” He whispered to the sweat-dampened skin of her back, taking firm hold of her hips. She mewled but no words slid from her lips. Anders pulled upright and teased the tip of his cock into her. She moaned and he could feel her trying to push back onto him, but his grip didn’t waver.

“Please, Anders?” Aria looked over her shoulder at him, eyes burning with desire, her long brown hair already tousled and beginning to curl at the roots from perspiration. Maker, she was beautiful. His control slipped and he drove his hips forward, shuddering with pleasure. Aria's eyes rolled back and she moaned, fingers digging into the mattress. He pulled back and, tightening his hold on her, forcefully drove his hips forward, moaning as he felt his length hit her deepest reaches. She screamed something that might have been his name, back arching up off the bed. He did it again, then again, each thrust tearing cries and moans from her gasping lungs, but no words. Sheathed in her as far as he could, their bodies as closely connected as was possible, he released her hip. His fingers left indentations in her skin which were already blooming with deep lavender bruises. He balled his fist into her hair, and pulled her back, forcing her up onto her knees. She keened, arching back into him, her hands reaching for any part of him she could reach. He let go of her hair to take hold of her jaw, his other arm wrapping around her waist, palm resting just below her belly button.

“Say it, Aria.” Anders breathed against her neck. Despite the dominant position Anders was in, his voice was pleading, and he felt her throat moving in a silent chuckle.

“Make me  _ harder _ ,” her hands danced across the skin of his arms, moving the hand on her jaw enough that she could take two of his fingers into her mouth, tongue lavishing them with intimate attention. Anders moaned softly and bucked his hips, making her yelp around his digits. Slowly, he began to rhythmically pump himself in and out of her, the tightness of the angle pulling moans from both of them with every movement. He let the hand resting on her stomach drift down as he worked, then slid his fingers between her lips. As he touched her clit she gasped, and he pulled his fingers from her mouth to instead wrap around her throat, pulling her head back against his shoulder and giving him an unobstructed view down her body. Her breasts rose up and down in time with her heaving breaths, bouncing gently with each thrust, and the smooth expanse of her abdomen, taught from the arch of her back. His fingertips brushed over her core gently at first, his touch becoming more firm as he increased the tempo of his thrusts. 

His control was fraying. It took all of his willpower to resist plowing into her, to maintain the quickening beat, which in tandem with the aggressive movements of his fingers were making her whine and mewl beautifully.

“A— Anders,” His name came out as a gasping moan. One of her hands made it into his hair, pulling his head down to kiss her. He did and she tasted like sweet summer wine. Anders drank her in, catching the cries that spilled uncontrollably from her as he rolled her clit between his fingers. She was so close, he could feel the tension in her, just waiting for a nudge to send her tumbling over the edge. If he was a stronger man he would have held her there, rolling on the cusp, toying with her until she gave in to him, but he was as close as she was, and he wanted to take her.

Anders broke the kiss, hand sliding away from her throat to her side. He saw a glimmer in her eyes, knowing what was coming, and she tipped forward, gripping the headboard with white-knuckled ferocity. “Will you say it?” he grunted, the last of his willpower burning away.

“Fuck me, and maybe I will.” She pushed her hips back, upsetting his carefully controlled pace, and it broke him. His fingers dug into her hip again and he let himself go. Thought ceased, replaced by the feeling of her body around him and the sound of her squealing moans. Aria shuddered in his hands, back arching as she came, her drawn-out wail of pleasure finishing him. He gave a final thrust, pulling her hips tightly into him and crying out. 

He held her for several minutes, both of them slowly relearning how to breathe, then pulled out and collapsed onto the bed. 

Aria collapsed beside him, rolling up to his side and planting a tender kiss on his temple. “Anders?”

“Hmm?” He languidly rolled his head to look into her eyes.

“I love you.”

He chuckled under his breath and wrapped his arm around her back to hold her close. “I know.”


	3. Cross Departmental Synergy

The sand was streaked with flashes of bright red blood. Zevran’s musical laugh trilled over the sound of the surviving combatant's heaving breaths. “What fools!” He poked at one of the corpses with one foot, chuckling. “Best assassins in the world, they claim.”

“They trained you, didn’t they?” Isabela wiped her daggers clean in the sand before sliding them into their sheaths.

“Oh, I am not denying that they are good, simply not the best.” He flashed her a wicked grin.

“They were kind of awful, actually.” Aria sounded disappointed as she, like Isabela, wiped her blade clean and slung her staff onto her back. "I was hoping for a good fight "

“The Crows are not trained for large scale melee,” Zevran shrugged. “They accomplish their goals using stealth or ambush. I dare say these fellows were not expecting such an exquisite beauty to turn her flaming fury upon them.” Aria brightened at the compliment and Isabela cackled.

"You're playing right into his hands, you know."

"If his hands are as pleasant as his tongue I could be okay with that.” Aria cooed loudly, throwing Zevran a wink.

Anders chuckled. Aria was flirtatious by nature, and considering the subject, he could not disagree with her.

"Oh, they are," Isabela cast a half lidded glance at Anders. "Aren't they, Anders?"

"She's right," he agreed. He smirked at Isabela's clear disappointment that he had failed to squirm under her gaze.

"Good to know," Aria quipped.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I've built up quite an  _ appetite _ putting down these louts. Care to join me for a bite, Zev?" Isabela's sultry tone implied she did not have food in mind.

"And abandon your lovely companions without even a  _ beso de despedida _ ?” Zevran shot Anders and Aria a predatory grin.

“You could both join us at the estate.” Aria glanced sidelong at Anders. “I’m sure we could whip something up.”

“Absolutely,” Anders agreed.

Zevran chuckled. “This sounds like a most agreeable arrangement, and I suddenly find I am most famished."

  
  


Bodahn couldn't have been more surprised by their guest if they had shown up with the King of Fereldan himself (who he also knew very well he reminded them). It took Aria the better part half an hour to convince the dwarf to stop reminiscing about the good old days of the Blight with Zevran and take himself, Sandal, Orana, and the dog to the Kirkwall marketplace. During her efforts, Anders was able to get out of his armor and scrape together something for their guests to eat, helpfully pointing out that the larder of the estate was running quite low and that the market visit would need to include an expansive shopping list.

"Why Messere Hawke, we're likely to be out past dark with all these errands." Bodahn had finally accepted a list and instructions from Aria after a sixteenth  _ good to see you again _ in Zevran's direction.

"Yes. Good." Aria smiled wide as she nudged him towards the door. "I mean, that's fine. Make sure all of you eat. Treat yourselves to lunch and dinner. Make sure to introduce Orana to anyone she doesn't know. Maybe she'd like to visit the Chantry while you're out and about." She shoved a bursting coin purse into the man's hand 

Bodahn, sounding mystified by her behavior, took the purse. "As you say, Messere."

At long last, the door closed behind them and Aria leaned on it taking a deep, relieved breath.

"You're so subtle, Love. He never suspected a thing." Anders leaned on the foyer door frame, smirking.

Aria groaned. "Can we  _ please _ get on with this? I'm afraid if someone doesn't fuck me I might explode."

Zevran stepped up beside Anders with a sultry chuckle. "Is she always this… uptight?"

"Her down tends to be pretty tight too," Anders responded, glancing sidelong at the elf.

"Are you three ever coming upstairs?" Isabela called down from the second-story railing. Anders and Zevran turned to look up at her and the mage's eyebrows lifted. Isabela didn't overdress for any occasion but she was presently in fine form, draped over the railing in nothing but excessive amounts of gold jewelry and boots.

"Isabela wastes no time, no?" Zevran gently elbowed Anders's side with a smirk.

As Zevran headed for the stairs, Aria came up beside Anders and caught his earlobe between her teeth. "Last chance to back out, Love." She whispered to him.

Anders cast a raised eyebrow at her. "Back out?"

"If you prefer we can let them have their fun and we can have our own. We don't have to join them."

Anders studied her layered expression with slight awe. He could see her excitement, but also trepidation, concern for him. She wanted this, but if he said no she would be willing to give it up. It amazed him that this incredible woman who could have anyone she wanted, wanted him. He smiled. "If you don't hurry Zevran is going to beat you upstairs, and I know how you hate coming second place."

Aria grinned, eyes lighting up, and a moment later was gone, rushing up the stairs, pushing past Zevran to reach the landing. Chuckling, Anders followed behind her. 

Zevran cooly looked down at him as he ascended. "You appear to have a taste for eager women, my friend."

"It must run in the family," Anders gave a confident shrug. Zevran laughed.

"Oh no, nuh-uh." The men heard Aria cry in dismay, and with an anticipatory, mutual eyebrow raise they headed to the bedroom to assess the situation. Isabela was kneeling on the bed, hair falling in luscious curls around her face, half obscuring a petulant smile. Aria, hands on her hips, stared down at the woman, her brows pulled low in frustration. "Get your filthy boots off my bed."

"What if I don't want to? And besides, they're not filthy."

"You literally stomped on a man's head until it no longer resembled a head this morning. Get your Crow brain covered boots  _ off my bed _ ." Aria's voice was hard and low. Anyone else would have been quaking under her attention, but not Isabella. 

She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and crawled to the edge of the bed. "You know how I hate taking orders. Maybe you could ask nicely?"

Anders could almost hear Aria's teeth grinding. Her mouth turned down into a frown and she marched to the bed, grabbing Isabela roughly by the hair and pulling her head back. Based on the sounds Isabela made this was not a negative turn of events for her. " _ Please _ get your fucking boots off my bed."

Slowly Isabela maneuvered her hips to slide both legs out from under her and off the edge of the bed, carefully not pulling against Aria's hand, which had not loosened its grip on her scalp. "Was that so hard?"

"I seem to remember you taking orders just fine the last time we did this dance." Aria propped one knee onto the bed between Isabela's legs.

"I've gone wild since then. You'll have to break me, like a feral bitch." Isabela pressed herself against Aria's knee, eyes half-lidded.

Aria's expression twisted into a wicked smirk and she aggressively forced her lips against the other woman's, pressing her knee forward. Isabela mewled into her mouth, hands reaching for the catches on Aria's armor, but unable to gain purchase as the woman played between pulling her hair and driving her knee between her legs.

Anders found that, for the moment, he was very content to watch. Based on Zevran's continued presence beside him in the doorway it appeared he felt similarly. Aria looked up at them, Isabela's bottom lip caught between her teeth, and grinned. Anders realized he had been biting his own lip and chuckled. Aria's teeth loosed and she pulled Isabela's head back, eliciting a purring moan from the woman. "You boys mind making yourselves useful?" She let go of Isabela's hair in order to catch her wrists. "Anders, come hold her for me so I can get her boots off." Anders was halfway across the room before she finished speaking.

"Allow me," Zevran purred, sliding up beside Aria and taking hold of Isabela's boot.

"Zevran likes it with the boots on." Isabela petulantly complained as Anders knelt behind her to take firm hold of her wrists and pull them back.

"Right now, I like whatever  _ she _ likes." Zevran laughed as he dropped the boots to the ground.

Aria adjusted her knee and Isabela squirmed. "Stop talking." She hushed. Then leaned past Isabela's expectant mouth to kiss Anders over the woman's shoulder. "Having fun, Love?"

"You know how much I like watching you work." He affirmed with a smirk. Isabela writhed in his grip and he pulled her arms up tighter, gently biting her ear.

"The two of you planned this, didn't you? All a ploy to get poor, innocent Isabela trussed up." Isabela's cocky tone was somewhat undercut by her breathlessness.

Aria took firm hold of the woman's chin, tilting her head back. " _ Stop. Talking. _ "

"You are going to get a spanking if you keep behaving so poorly, Isabela." Zevran laughed.  _ His _ hands found the catches on Aria's armor easily and unclasped them with a practiced hand. Anders watched, enraptured, as the elf slowly removed Aria's armor piece by piece, even as she continued to tease Isabela with one knee. She took off her own blouse, forgoing buttons in favor of pulling the garment off over her head. Isabela strained against Anders, a hungry growl leaking from her lips as Aria's near-perfect breasts came into view, and he bit her ear again.

"How can you live with  _ that _ and not constantly pounce on her?" Isabela asked, half turning to look sidelong at him.

"Oh, I pounce fairly regularly." Anders chuckled against her ear, watching as Zevran's hands danced up Aira's bare sides.

"Anders." The tone of Aria's voice snapped him to attention. Her brown eyes were smoldering over thin lips. "Since Isabela can't seem to close her mouth, perhaps you could keep it occupied?"

"Gladly." Anders grinned. Aria pulled her knee back out of the way and Anders flipped Isabela onto her stomach. 

She pushed up to her knees, eager hands reaching for the ties of Anders's trousers. "She spoils you, you know?"

"I'm well aware." He responded, winding his fingers into her hair and gently pushing her down. Isabela made no objection, either in an effort to follow Aria's orders or else because she was keen to see what Anders was keeping in his pants, and her skilled fingers made quick work of the laces. His cock came loose from its confines and Isabela, with no quips, wrapped her lips around him. His hand tightened in her hair and he gasped slightly, promoting a pleased hum from her engaged mouth. He glanced up to meet Aria's eyes, which he found half-lidded in pleasure. Zevran's hands had snaked around her body, one massaging her breast and the other slid down the front of her breeches, his lips pressed to her ear whispering unintelligible but presumably filthy words. 

"Yes!" She moaned, back arching, trembling hands pushing at her waistband. Zevran chuckled, pausing in his own machinations to assist her in pushing them down around her knees before pushing her forward to bend over the bed.

"Anders, my friend." He laughed, easily releasing his own cock and stroking it slowly, clearly enjoying the way Anders's eyes followed the movement. "I must thank you for your hospitality." He rubbed one hand up Aria's bare back and she shivered.

"You should thank the lady," Anders's voice trembled slightly as Isabela did something very interesting with her tongue. "She's the master of the house." He watched, enthralled, as Zevran leaned over Aria's body. The way her hips wriggled backward towards his pelvis and the length of her neck as she looked up at Anders.

"Thank you for such a warm  _ recepción _ ." He whispered breathily into her ear, then thrust himself inside her. Aria cried out, hands digging into the satin coverlet, eyes rolling back. Anders tightened his hand in Isabela's hair as she attempted to pull away to watch, pushing himself deeper into her throat. He watched Zevran slide himself in and out of Aria, watched her gasp and moan at every thrust, her eyes mad with pleasure. He wanted both of them, to take and to be taken with such fervor. Isabela's teeth grazed him and he moaned, looking down to find her dark eyes gazing up at him, a not so subtle flick of her irises asking for release. He complied, letting go of her hair, and she pulled away to look back over her shoulder to where Zevran was now plowing into Aria as she screamed ecstatically.

"Oh, to be on either end of that, eh?" She whispered sidelong at Anders, as enthralled with the display as he. Anders could not disagree, particularly as a rush of warm magic washed over him making the hair on his arms stand on end as Aria came. Zevran pulled out of her, not yet spent, and she rolled lazily onto her back, kicking her pants off her legs and reaching for Anders.

"You've fucked him before?" She asked, still gasping for breath. Anders chuckled and nodded, caressing one of her nipples with his fingertip. She shook her head. "Lucky bastard."

Laughing, Anders kissed her, and she ferociously returned it. Then she was moaning into his mouth, fingertips digging into the skin of his arms. He flicked his eyes down Aria's body and saw the mass of Isabela's dark curls planted between Aria's thighs. She was gasping against his lips, mewling sounds speaking volumes to the dexterous nature of the pirate's sharp tongue.

Capable hands slid up Anders's back, smoothing out tension he didn't know had been there and he sat back to find Zevran behind him, watching Aria's writhing body. "She has a magical voice," he said as, unimpeded, trilling moans bubbled from Aria’s mouth. “You are a fortunate man, Anders.”

He nodded, watching the way Aria’s breasts rose and fell with her labored breaths, the way the fingers on one of her hands wound into Isabela’s hair. “Today particularly.”

Zevran’s hands rubbed up and down his back again. “But I notice you are overdressed.”

Anders hummed, the sound vibrating up his throat much like a purr. “Can’t have that. Major  _ faux pas _ at such an event.” 

“Truly. I would hate to see you made a fool of.” Zevran snaked his hands to the hem of Anders’s shirt and pulling it off over his head. He bit down on the soft flesh where his shoulder met his neck and Anders hissed, head falling back slightly. "You know, I believe Pet will be eminently jealous of this run in," he whispered, lips brushing featherlight against the mage's ear and palm sliding deliberately down his stomach. "Her mind will run wild imagining what we must have gotten up to. What do you say we give her something especially _ sumptuous _ to consider?”

Anders opened his mouth to respond, and felt the words melt on his tongue as Zevran's hand wrapped around his cock, his dagger calloused skin teasing his sensitive flesh and drawing out a low moan instead. Aria's eyes snapped open, pupils flashing between his enthralled expression and the assassin's hand around his length. She winked, flashing an aroused, approving smile, before her face contorted again in ecstasy.

"Let the boys play," Isabela's voice was heady with desire. "I want your undivided attention."

Eyes half glazed, Anders watched her slide two fingers into Aria, leaning over her body to catch one nipple between her teeth as the woman's back arched up off the bed. Zevran’s hand tightened around him, wrenching his attention back to his own situation. Zevran chuckled, his free hand turning Anders's body towards him to catch his lips in a forceful kiss as his hand began to slide up and down his cock. The elf pushed him back, and Anders's hand shot out to catch himself, controlling his descent until his head hit the pillows.

"That's better," the Antivan accent rolled over the words like a lover. Zevran had maneuvered his body to cut off entirely any view of Aria and Isabela. “Now, I seem to remember you having a fine taste of me the last time we did this dance. I, however, was not afforded such an opportunity.” He grazed his teeth down Anders’s neck, over his collar bone, caught momentarily on one nipple, then the other, continuing down to nip at his hip; his oiled bronze irises never left Ander’s face as he worked his way sensuously down his body. His tongue danced over the short distance between his hip and his cock, teasing the sensitive flesh and pulling shuddering gasps from his throat. Anders's hands dug into the mattress and arched his back as Zevran rolled his trousers down his hips and off his legs, discarding them off the edge of the bed. Then he fell on him with an appetite that rolled Anders's eyes back in his skull with such force he feared they might never right themselves. The Antivan's scorching mouth burned away his will and he moaned wantonly, gasping at delicate grazes of teeth. Hypetia's mouth wrapped around his cock had been tastes of heaven, but she had been taught, trained by a maestro who now conducted his art between Anders's thighs. Zevran rose up on his knees above Anders, wearing a satisfied grin and wiping saliva away from his chin with the back of one hand. "Well worth the wait, eh my friend?" He quipped, laughing as Anders's struggled to find breath enough to respond. He didn't wait for the forthcoming response, pushing off the bed to his feet to finish removing his own pants and grabbing one of Anders's ankles to rotate his body on the bed so his ass nearly hung off the edge. 

This allowed him a clear view of Aria, who had gained the upper hand on Isabela since he'd last seen them. Isabela was riding Aria's thigh, head thrown back and eyes half-lidded as Aria’s deft tongue teased her pierced nipples. Aria must have felt his eyes on her; she glanced at him, then her eyes flicked to something outside of his sightline. “Nightstand, bottom drawer.” She said, then bit down on Isabela’s nipple.

Anders was momentarily taken aback by this statement until Zevran’s dark chuckle hit his ear. He started to turn, to see what the Antivan was up to, and found their lips pressed together again. He closed his eyes, hands coming up to run through Zevran’s hair, then they tightened, pulling sharply, as Zevran slid greased fingers inside him. Anders shuddered as Zevran probed and stretched him, the teasing penetration pulling begging whines to the junction of their lips. Hypetia had always enjoyed teasing him, and Anders wondered if that too was something she learned from Zevran. His brain ricocheted inside his skull at the thought, he didn’t think he would survive it if Zevran attempted to draw out his suffering. “Zevran,” he groaned, hips arching up into his hand. “Fuck, please.”

“Oh, I think you can ask nicer than that,” Zevran whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe hard.

"Please," he begged shamelessly, eyes rolling back as Zevran wriggled his fingers deeper.

"Zevran," Aria's liquid satin voice drew the eyes of both men. She was watching them with a hungry expression, hands stilled on Isabela's breasts. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "Please."

Zevran exhaled a breathy chuckle. "I cannot refuse the lady. After all, we are basically family." He flashed her a haughty smile which she returned.

"Didn't you just nail her to the side of the bed? That's a weird thing to say, right?" Isabela glanced around, looking for someone to confirm.

"Hush, Isabela," Zevran scolded in a low voice as he removed his hand, the movement making Anders squirm. "You are ruining the mood."

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking?" Aria grabbed Isabela's hair and kissed her savagely, making the woman yip in surprise.

Zevran chuckled again expertly adjusting the position of his hips until Anders could feel the tip of his cock pushing gently into him. "Now, where were  _ we _ ?" Anders bit his bottom lip, hips wiggling in an attempt to take more of Zevran inside him. Zevran playfully pushed his hips forward, just enough to make Anders moan expectantly. "Oh yes, I remember now."

The feeling of Zevran sliding into him made Anders's head spin. He moaned, back arching nearly off the bed and the Antivan's teeth caught his bottom lip. Anders's fingers tightened again in the man's hair pulling him in, tongues entwining as Zevran's pelvis hit his. Then Zevran began to pump his hips and Anders couldn't breathe, his gasping breaths overtaken by mewling moans. Zevran pulled away from his weakening grip, hands sliding down his sweat-soaked chest to take a firm hold on his hips, using the added leverage to thrust with more force, his labored breathing mingling with Anders's into a cacophony of pleasure. He dug his hands into the bed below him, pushing himself to meet Zevran's movements and crying out each time their bodies slammed together. He felt his release building with every rock of their bodies, in the way the pitch of his keening moans rose, and the way his heart thundered in his chest nearly drowning out Zevran's musical groans of satisfaction. Then Anders felt Zevran's rhythm hitch before he slammed his cock into him with a force that rattled the mages teeth and came, moaning ardently. Anders felt the rush of his release, warmth filling his body and it pushed him over the edge. Back and neck straining he came with a cry, seed spilling over both of their stomachs, and every candle flame in the room roared up several inches before going out. Zevran collapsed onto his chest and the two of them remained gasping and entangled, unaware of anything else in the room for several minutes.

"I'm thinking snacks before round two." Aria's thoughtful voice drew Anders's attention, and his head lolled to the side to see her lying comfortably on her back, a very content looking Isabela curled around her like a cat.

He laughed, the sound broken by his still heaving lungs. "Round two?"

"Well, of course. I mean to take full advantage of our guest before he can slip away." She raised a brow and nodded at Zevran, who chuckled low in his throat.

"I begin to see the family resemblance between you and Pet," he joked, pushing himself up and off of Anders to flop limply down beside him. "These Amell women are insatiable, no?"

"I want to see if Anders still does that electricity thing." Isabela's eyes opened and she cast Anders a heated look.

"Oh, he does," Aria confirmed with a wink.

"Oh  _ good _ ."

Anders chuckled drunkenly and reached out to catch Aria's hand in his squeezing gently. "In that case snacks, and water, would be a very good idea."


End file.
